Friends Or Foe
by Alkira Sonoma
Summary: A new operative Numbuh 7 is sent from the Kids Next Door’s Moon Base to help Sector V. Somehow she knows Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4, who else does she know? Rated T for some abuse in the future chapters.


Codename: Kids Next Door: Friend or Foe? 

Summary: A new operative; Numbuh 7 is sent from the Kids Next Door's Moon Base to help Sector V. Somehow she knows Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4, who else does she know?Anyways this is set right after OPERATION: O.F.F.I.C.E. (On Fourteenth Floor Is Corporate)

* * *

Request Story for Tsubasa; friend of mine not a fanfiction member...

WARNING: SPOILERS- Not in this chapter… but future chapters….

* * *

Chapter 1: Old Memories, Friends and Surprises

"I will NEVER go back to my dad's office AGAIN!" shouted Numbuh 4, when he and Numbuh 3 arrived at Sector V's tree house.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad!" said Numbuh 3 and she slapped his back with her hand which was covered by her sleeve as always.

Suddenly the message alert rang through the tree house,

"Come on! Let's go Kuki!" said Numbuh 4 while he grabbed her hand and raced to the Surveillance Room.

When they arrived they saw Numbuh 2 and 5 sitting down and Numbuh 1 holding a message. Numbuh 4 jumped and landed next to Numbuh 2 on the couch while Numbuh 3 took the seat next to Numbuh 5.

"So what's the emergency, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 2.

"No emergency Numbuh 2, just some news," said Numbuh 1 while adjusting his sunglasses and reading the message he got.

"It seems that at the Moon Base, Numbuh 274 is sending a new operative to Sector V. In other words we have a new team-mate," said Numbuh 1.

Chatter started to build up, when suddenly Numbuh 5 popped up with a question.

"Numbuh 5 hears ya Numbuh 1, so we get a new operative. So who is he?"

"From the message here, we're getting Numbuh 7. From what Numbuh 274 says here she's the same age as we are. She comes from the coldest areas of Russia. In the message it also shows the history of Numbuh 7. KND members from the Russian KND said that she had helped them in a dangerous mission and had nominated Numbuh 7 to go to the academy to join the KND. Obviously she accepted and in the end…" Numbuh 1 stopped and he eyes popped as he skimmed the next sentence.

"And in the end???" said Numbuh 4 who was actually quite curious to find out what or who Numbuh 7 was.

"And in the end, after a week she took the academy's exam and passed with flying colours. One hundred and ten percent," said Numbuh 1 and he dropped the message.

The message then flew into Numbuh 2's hands and he continued to where Numbuh 1 stopped.

"Other than that Numbuh 7 has never failed any of her missions that she's done. From her latest mission, Numbuh 7 suffered from an accident in a successful attempt to save Numbuh 274 fff... frromm…" said Numbuh 2

"Just spit it out!" said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 then snatched the paper from Numbuh 2 and read the last word, "Father!"

"Father!" exclaimed Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5.

"Well's that's what it says on the piece of paper!" said Numbuh 3 while hitting the long message with the back of her hand.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we should welcome the new operative," said Numbuh 5.

"Wait, so the new operative is a girl, bleagh why did we have to have a cruddy girl?!" said Numbuh 4 with a lot of emphasis on the word girl.

"It's going to be nice to have another girl around, we can play tea party!" said Numbuh 3.

"Well, I for one think that Numbuh 5 is right," said Numbuh 1 as he took the message rolled it up and stuck it into his back pocket.

So for the rest of the day Sector V decided to set up the tree house for the new operative.

* * *

The Next Day

Early in the morning, eight o' clock sharp, Sector V waited for the arrival of Numbuh 7 at the docking bay. The docking bay was newly built for Numbuh 2's other inventions for transportation.

"When in the cruddy hell is she gonna come!" said Numbuh 4.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 274 assures me that she is always punctual. Numbuh 274 told me that she should arrive at five minutes past eight," said Numbuh 1.

Four minutes past eight.

"Look up there!" said Numbuh 2 as he grabbed onto his hat and pointed up at the sky

The rest of Sector V looked up saw a KND plane fly past the tree house.

* * *

At the plane

"Are ya ready to drop Numbuh 7?" said Numbuh 86 with her famous Scottish accent.

A kid who was on top of a launcher just gave her thumbs up.

"Fire!" shouted Numbuh 86

* * *

Sector V

Suddenly something was shot out of the plane or should I say someone.

A kid was paragliding down, on the kid's feet was a skateboard. She started gliding down to the direction of the tree house's docking bay. She started spinning round and round and round till she landed down. Her skateboard touched the floor and then she started to decelerate.

Numbuh 1's watch had set an alarm to five minutes past eight and now it was counting down.

Five……

Four……

Red sparks started flying from the skateboard which was skidding on the floor.

Three……

Two……

One…

The operative's skateboard then stopped right in front of sector V. The new operative wore a long sleeved shirt similar to Numbuh 1's only it was black and had one red strip going round the higher torso, matching blood red pants, a black collar shirt over the T-shirt which was all un-buttoned and a helmet which had a dark visor. She also had a small backpack.

She flipped her skateboard up, caught it by one hand, the other hand she used to salute to Sector V and said, "Numbuh 7 reporting for duty."

Sector V was shocked by the arrival of Numbuh 7, so shocked that they just stood there with their jaws dropped. The first to snap was Numbuh 1 who then said, "Welcome aboard Sector V, Numbuh 7."

"Thank You, sir," said Numbuh 7.

"Numbuh 1 is just fine, no need for formalities Numbuh 7."

Numbuh 7 just nodded and then she started sniggering which built up in to a laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny!" said Numbuh 4 pointing to Numbuh 7.

"You guys are just the same as always," said Numbuh 7, "it's great to see you two again."

"Huh?" said the members of Sector V.

Numbuh 7 removed the helmet which revealed a girl's face but instead of having regular coloured such as blonde or black or brown her long hair was silver. Half of her face was paler than the other and her eyes were an emerald green colour.

"Nice to see you two again, Nigel, Wally," said Numbuh 7.

"Wah?" said Numbuhs 1 and 4.

"You might not remember me with my fashion change but… do you recall the name Talia Ustinov?"

"Talia… you mean the Talia from Kindergarten? THAT Talia?" said Numbuh 4.

"Same one," said Numbuh 7 a.k.a Talia with open arms.

"Talia!" said exclaimed Numbuh 4 and he embraced her, "he hey, no time long see, eh?"

"Yeah, long time no see and that's Numbuh 7 to you mate!" said Numbuh 7 giving Numbuh 4 a playful punch to the arm.

"Then it's Numbuh 4 to you too!"

"Can somebody PLEASE tell Numbuh 5 what's going on here!" said Numbuh 5.

"Well, you see, Numbuh 5, Wally and Nigel here went to the same Kindergarten as I did," explained Numbuh 7.

Numbuh 1 then froze and pulled Numbuh 4 by the back of his hoodie and said, "Numbuh 4 can we talk for a moment."

When they were far enough so that no one can hear them, Numbuh 1 released Numbuh 4 and whispered, "Who's Talia!"

"You don't remember her?" said Numbuh 4 in shock.

"No…"

"How can you forget Numbuh 1!" whispered Numbuh 4 irritably.

"I remember you and Numbuh 86… but I don't remember who Talia is!"

"Oh, crud. Numbuh 1 we made a promise to Talia to never to forget her! Talia always takes promises seriously!"

"Well I don't remember her!"

"Does a girl who had black hair, sings really well and gave us lunch money when we didn't have any ring a bell!" said Numbuh 4.

"Umm…" said Numbuh 1 aloud, "come to think of it, I do sorta remember that…"

"THAT was Talia," said Numbuh 4.

"But she's changed so much!" said Numbuh 1, "the girl who did all of those things in Kindergarten looks different and she had black hair!"

Using his head for once Numbuh 4 retorted back at Numbuh 1, "well remember that message we got! It said she had an accident with father maybe that's what happened!"

Numbuh 1 then thought carefully and came to the decision that he'll just keep an eye on Numbuh 7.The two operatives then walked back to the group and saw that Numbuh 7 was talking to the other three operatives and was getting along with them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Talia.

"Hey Talia," said Numbuh 1 nervously with his weird smile that he always did when he was nervous.

"That's, Numbuh 7 now!" said Numbuh 7 grinning slightly and then she quickly hugged him.

He was surprised at her action but then returned the hug.

"Welcome to Sector V Numbuh 7," said Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5.

"It's an honour to work along side the infamous Sector V," said Numbuh 7.

They six of them then entered the tree house.

When they reached the Surveillance room Numbuhs 2 through 5 went in first and then they closed the door. As Numbuh 5 passed Numbuh 1 she whispered just so Numbuh 1 could hear, "Don't forget the plan."

Numbuh 7 then looked at the closed door then looked at Numbuh 1.

"Hey, Numbuh 7," said Numbuh 1 as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand, "It's good to see you again… after all these years…"

"It's great to see you too Nigel," said Numbuh 7, "I'm glad that you fulfilled your promise."

And she smiled. Not a small smile or a smirk or a grin but a real smile.

Numbuh 1 then felt guilty because he didn't fully remember Talia and he didn't even remember his promise at all. She then pulled him to an embrace again and this time he accepted it faster.

"Now let's go in," said Numbuh 1.

He opened the door then pushed Numbuh 7 in.

Suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" said Numbuhs 1 through 5 to Numbuh 7 as confetti flew into the air and there was a banner hanging on top which said, "Welcome to Sector V Numbuh 7!"

"Guys, I don't' know what to say," said Numbuh 7.

"You can thank us later, check out your room," said Numbuh 5 as she blindfolded Numbuh 7.

Numbuhs 2 and 3 then pushed her to the direction of her new room. When they were there Numbuh 4 removed the blindfold and Numbuh 7 gasped. Her room was enormous.

It had a large black leather couch similar to Numbuh 5's with a two by four tech T.V. in front of it. Behind her were shelves, mostly full of books, magazines and CD cases. To the other side of her room was a desk with the latest KND computers, monitors, gadgets and that wasn't all there was a staircase which led up to another floor. It had a large bed with red covers. One corner of the room had a desk for planning of two by four technology like Numbuh 2's. On other corner it had a fight simulation machine. The rest of her room were filled with drawers and closets which were waiting to be filled. Other than that there were many windows which was what Numbuh 7 liked.

"This is just like home," said Numbuh 7, "how did you guys know what I'd like?"

"You should thank, Numbuh 274 for that, he told us what you'd like," said Numbuh 3 wile clapping her hands.

Numbuh 7 then chuckled a bit and thought, "I should have known."

"Once you're done unpacking Numbuh 7 please report to the Surveillance room," said Numbuh 1.

"Yes, sir!" said Numbuh 7 saluting.

"And that's Numbuh 1 to you, I told you already Numbuh 7 no need for formalities here."

She chuckled and answered, "yes, Numbuh 1."

When the team was about to leave, Numbuh 7 shouted, "And Numbuh 1!"

"Yeah?" said Numbuh 1 who turned back around with the team.

"You and the rest of the guys should check what surprise I have for you guys, under your beds," said Numbuh 7.

"YAY surprise for us!" said Numbuh 3 happily.

"Wait a second. How can you put surprises if we were with you the whole time?!" said Numbuh 2.

"I have my secrets," answered Numbuh 7, "now go take a look."

Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 the quickly raced out of the room followed by a slow paced Numbuh 5 and went to their rooms. Numbuh 1 just stood there and looked at Numbuh 7 who just shooed him away and whispered to just look in his room. Numbuh 1 then heard a scream which came from Numbuh 3's room. So he dashed to her room first, in the middle of the room he saw her hugging something. Numbuh 7 entered the room and asked, "Did I get the wrong one?"

"No," said Numbuh 3 who turned to the direction of Numbuh 7 with her head down, "you got… THE SUPER RAINBOW COLOURED LIMITED EDITION RAINBOW MONKEY FOR ME!!!!"

And Numbuh 3 lifted her head up to show a face of appreciation and happiness.

"Oh, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!" screamed Numbuh 3 and she hugged Numbuh 7 to death while jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright! It's just a present Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 7 pulling out of her death grip.

Numbuh 3 then just said one last thank you and then ran to the Rainbow Monkey and hugged it to death. Numbuh 1 then walked out of the room in silence and headed to his own room while, Numbuh 7 went back to her room got out her Discman and brought it to the Surveillance room. She placed the earphones into her ears and then listened to her music. She suddenly stopped and looked around in case anyone was about to come or was in the room. She saw no one. So Numbuh 7 started up a song and sang along with it.

* * *

Numbuh 1's P.O.V.

I went to my room as Numbuh 7 told me to do, when I was there I looked under my bed and there I saw a box. I pulled it out and on top it says:

_To: Nigel Uno a.k.a Numbuh 1 _

_From: Talia Ustinov a.k.a Numbuh 7_

I slowly opened the box and inside were photos, some useful two by four technology to upgrade the tree houses mainframe and a card. I took out the card and on it said this:

_Hey, Nigel,_

_If you receive this card that means that, you, me, and Wallybee are together again._

_I'm glad that we're in the same Sector now and I promise you that you won't regret having me in this Sector. For the past two years, I've been searching for you and Wally. I had no luck finding you until one month ago I joined the KND. Since I had graduated from the academy, Numbuh 274 has been my closest friend and he let me check the KND files for known KND members, that's where I found your files. I figured out you guys were in Sector V and I couldn't wait to come and find you guys. Unfortunately, bossy Numbuh 86 wouldn't allow me to go unless I had permission from Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 274. Luckily Numbuhs 362 and 274 gave me permission and now I'm here, I guess._

_Love Talia._

I turned the card over to see a picture of the kindergarten graduation picture. In the middle was me! And besides me was Numbuh 4 and a girl... The girl… Talia… She looks to different compared to before. She used to have black hair…and a lot shorter back then. Hey… there's a Post Script on the card!

_P.S. If you're wondering why my hair's different... it happened during my last mission. _

* * *

Numbuh 2's P.O.V.

Woah! This new tool box of equipment can give me new possibilities, new chances to make new two by four technology!

* * *

Numbuh 3's P.O.V.

I LOVE MY SUPER RAINBOW COLOURED LIMITED EDITION RAINBOW MONKEY!

* * *

Numbuh 4's P.O.V.

A box! Let's see and my prize is… Woah! KEWL! (COOL!) A virtual reality fight simulation thingie ma bob!

Suddenly a wooden postcard fell out of the box as I took out the simulation thingie.

Hey, a card came with it!

_Dear Wally,_

_If you receive this card that means that, you, me, and Nigel are together again._

_I'm glad that we're in the same Sector now… we can play games like we used to. :) For the past two years, I've been searching for you and Numbuh 1. _

_I had no luck finding you guys until one month ago I joined the KND. Since I had graduated from the academy, Numbuh 274 has been my closest friend and he let me check the KND files for known KND members, that's where I found your files. I figured out you guys were in Sector V and I couldn't wait to come and find you guys. _

_Unfortunately, FANNY wouldn't allow me to go unless I had permission from Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 274. Luckily Numbuhs 362 and 274 gave me permission and now I'm here. Anyways hope you like the virtual reality system._

_Love Talia._

_P.S. Don't forget your promises! P.S. AND If you're wondering why my hair's different... it happened during my last mission._

I never forget my promises. So I won't forget my promises to you, Talia.

* * *

Numbuh 5's P.O.V.

Oh yeah baby!

Numbuh 5 got some new CDs from Numbuh 7, baby! And new magazines!

* * *

Alkira: SO this is the start of Friend or Foe. Please Read and Review so I can have some opinions.

Dedicated Story to Tsubasa.


End file.
